


i'll look away and you come around

by lumchables



Category: PC Music
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, PC Music - Freeform, Red Bull, Weather as a plot device, and is terrible, apologies for this, over 5 days, this was all written between midnight and 3am, tiny mention of hannah diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: It's raining too hard for Alex to go home.





	i'll look away and you come around

**Author's Note:**

> god okay this is  
> 1\. pc music fanfiction  
> 2\. terrible  
> so i wouldn't recommend reading it  
> thanks to red bull for keeping me going
> 
> title from high enough to carry you over by chvrches
> 
> special thanks to @_dialect on instagram for helping me through this

"Alex, you can't go home in this. That jacket is not gonna protect you from the rain."

It was 1:15am, and the rain was showing no sign of letting up. Alex had gone round to Danny's house to work on music with him, and through of too much Red Bull and the Logic piano roll they'd both lost track of time.

Alex glanced outside. It was raining pretty hard, and the bus stop was 10 minutes away, but he needed to get home. He hoped his jacket and sweater were enough to protect him from the rain to some extent.

"You can stay here if you want. I don't mind," Danny said, getting up from his chair and peering through the window. "I don't think the rain's gonna stop any time soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he replied, trying to hide the hint of nervousness in his voice. Stupidly, he'd developed a crush on Alex while they'd been working on their album and he was worried if he stayed here he'd do something impulsive. He'd tried to ignore the feelings at first, tried reminding himself that Alex looked like an oversized owl, but it was no use. This inconvenient crush was here to stay. All he could do was try not to let it develop any further.

"It's a blessing in disguise I suppose. It means I can keep working on this track," Alex dragged another sample onto the open Logic window and yawned. "I think I need more Red Bull."

"You need to _sleep_ , A. G." Danny said firmly. "We can work on that another day. It's nearly 1:30 in the morning." He sat down cross-legged on his bed, folding his legs up clumsily.

"But it's going so well!"

"It may be going well now, but it's never a good idea to make music when you're sleep-deprived. Last time you did that it sounded like you'd actually fallen asleep on a piano."

Alex spun round on his chair. "I was emulating the style of Nancarrow, thank you very much," he retorted jokingly. "But fine, I'll sleep. Should I..."

"No, it's fine, you can sleep in my bed. If you want to, of course." Danny cursed himself for being so awkward. He needed to not make a big deal out of this - his friend was just sleeping in his bed because it was raining too hard to get home.

But it was A. G. His old friend from school, his partner in crime against music, the guy he had a ridiculous unnecessary crush on. This whole situation was far more complicated than it needed to be. He opened Instagram in an attempt to keep his mind off things, scrolling through posts that weren't registering in his mind.

"Sure," Alex smiled sleepily, flopping down onto Danny's bed softly, right next to where the taller man was sat. Danny glanced over for a second, then back to his phone. It was probably easier to pretend this wasn't happening, that his friend wasn't currently falling asleep curled up on the bed next to him.

He should probably move him, come to think of it; the position he was in looked uncomfortable, especially with his glasses squashed against his face.

"A. G." Danny murmured softly, shaking his friend. "You can't fall asleep like this."

Alex opened his eyes. "What?"

"You're curled up in the middle of my bed like a cat, and you've still got your glasses on. This won't be a comfortable situation for either of us."

"Mmm," he mumbled in agreement, taking his glasses off and placing them on Danny's desk, before getting under the covers, moving over to make sure the taller man had enough room.

They lay there in an awkward silence for a while, both struggling to get to sleep. Alex was trying not to invade Danny's personal space - he felt bad about this whole situation, and just wanted to get in the way as little as possible.

Danny, on the other hand, was trying not to think about how soft A. G. looked. He'd never noticed how long and dark his eyelashes were until now, and it made his chest feel uncomfortably warm and tight. He pushed the thoughts away. It was one thing to sleep in the same bed as your friend, it was another thing altogether to stare at him as he slept. He sighed, rolled over and tried to pretend he wasn't in this situation, hoping to dream himself into an alternate universe where none of this was happening.

 

  
Danny woke up the next morning with one of his arms draped over Alex, face buried against his soft hair. His instinctive reaction would be to gently move away from him, but he worried that would wake the shorter man and he'd think Danny was some creep who was sniffing his hair while he slept or something. He worried that the sudden thudding of his heart would wake him up, and he didn't want to wake him up. He'd feel bad, and besides, he was quite enjoying this.

Alex had woken up a couple of hours before, when Danny had rolled over in his sleep and thrown an arm around him. He hadn't questioned it - he just let it happen and fell back asleep. Now he was awake again, and even closer to Danny, and he kind of wanted to stay like that for a while. Danny was warm, and comfortable to cuddle with, and Alex felt safe with him.

Alex stopped. He had no idea where those thoughts came from, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Maybe his brain was only half-awake and mistook the physical warmth he was feeling for romantic feelings for his friend. Either way, he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind.

Danny felt Alex shift, and realised that he should probably act like he'd only just woken up and that he hadn't been laying there awkwardly waiting for him to wake up.

"Morning," he mumbled softly, removing his arm from around his friend as if it was never there in the first place. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah." Alex sat up in bed, still wearing his clothes from the night before, struggling to find something to say that wasn't "hey, I just felt something that felt concerningly like romantic feelings towards you and I have no idea why", which was really not something he currently wanted to dwell on.

"It's stopped raining finally," It was mundane, sure, but it was a lot safer than the rest of the thoughts inside Alex's head. "Which means I can go home and get out of your way."

"You're leaving now?" Danny couldn't hide the hint of disappointment in his voice. "At least stay and let me make you breakf-"

"It's fine," Alex cut in, harsher than intended. "You've already done enough for me, I don't want to be annoying."

He untangled himself from Danny's bedsheets and grabbed his jacket, which was still crumpled up on Danny's chair. After a short goodbye and a promise to arrange to meet up again next week to work on more songs, Alex had left.

As soon as he was out onto the street, he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and sent a message to the only person he knew who'd be able to help him with these sudden unwanted feelings.  
_Hannah are u awake? I think i have a problem._


End file.
